As the baby boomers reach the age where osteoporosis becomes a major health problem, a once daily patch delivering parathyroid hormone (PTH), the only FDA approved therapy producing the effect of bone growth, could improve the lives of millions and dramatically affect the overall health for this soon to be aging population. TheraJect Inc. has patented a novel technology that enables the systemic delivery of PTH to a patient without the use of a standard needle and syringe. The micro "needle" PTH Patch is covered with small, about 500 micrometer long, "needles". These "needles" penetrate the skin and deliver the peptide to the interstitial fluid, but they neither look like a traditional needle nor cause pain or bleeding. As the elderly population is already faced with many significant health obstacles in their daily life, compliance with medical regimens should be made as effortless as possible. With the net effect of bone growth, the PTH patch therapy has the potential to restore autonomy, agency, control, and dignity to elderly patients. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]